After Dark Associates
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Please keep an open mind while reading the final chapter, 14.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Give me a title people! This is a work in progress that came to me. Also if you don't like the idea tell me and I will stop!

Alex walked in behind the WPP Agent into the office of Casey Novak. She smiled as Olivia and Elliot got up from their chairs, turned around and looked at her.

"Alex," Olivia said surprised. "You didn't have to come back."

Alex laughed at Olivia. She looked over at Casey who was standing behind her desk. She smiled and nodded to her. "Who else is going to get yours and Elliot asses out of this mess?"

Casey laughed at Alex's comment and then went over to greet her. "Casey Novak," she said po9litely reaching out her hand.

Alex received the hand shake and nodded top her with a smile. "Your reputation precedes you. My name is Alex Cabot."

Casey laughed again. "It is your reputation which impresses me."

Elliot did a mocking hand gesture.

Olivia laughed at him. "To quote the ever so wise words of Detective John Munch, 'I didn't know women got into wising contests.'" She smiled and punched Casey in the arm.

Alex looked over at the Agent behind her. "I think I can play nice with my friends without you breathing down my neck, thank you."

They all laughed at her as the man nodded and stepped out of the room.

Olivia hugged Alex tightly. "I missed you so much, Alex."

Alex smiled to herself as she held Olivia. "I missed you too Olivia."

Elliot came up to her as Olivia finally pulled back. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Casey just stared longingly at Alex. She was tall, actually blonde, and attractive in her own way. She was the perfect woman if you thought about it right. From what Elliot and Olivia and the rest of the squad had said she was one of the toughest ADAs, who hadn't won, with the kindest heart, she just wanted what was best for the victim. That is all Casey ever wanted too. They had the same background, the same values. _I wonder if I should ask her out for a drink while she is here._ Casey thought to herself, but she still laughed out loud.

"What?" Olivia said looking over at Casey with a suspicious look on her face.

Casey smiled, "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far. I appreciate the ideas for the title. I think I got what I need but just give me one more chapter before I use it. LOL!

Elliot made his move and smiled. "Oh, who's your daddy?"

Alex looked over the board. "Uh, you win."

Olivia knocked on the door of Alex's temp apartment.

Elliot jumped up and pulled his gun from its holster.

"It's Liv," she said softly from behind the door.

Elliot opened the door and smiled at her sweetly. "Hey," he said putting his gun away. "I'll be over to pick you up for court in the morning," he said nodding over to Alex.

She replied with a nod and a smile back.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Olivia took off her jacket and looked at the board game. "Did he beat you?"

Alex laughed, "Like a rug."

Olivia laughed at her response and smiled. "Want to play again?"

Alex shook her head. "No thanks." She then walked over to the window and sat on the sill. She looked down at the city streets bellow.

Olivia sat beside her and smiled.

"I wish these windows would open. I just want to be able to smell the city, here it's sounds." Alex sighed.

Olivia laughed. "Why, do you want to smell the exhaust of vehicles?"

"Wisconsin is so quiet and where I live there aren't many smells like here," she responded.

"Are you making any friends there?" Olivia asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Alex laughed. "There's a claims adjuster in my building where I work. We have been seeing each other. When we are in bed at night she whispers my name, Emily," Alex began to cry.

Olivia reached over to her and wrapped her into a hug.

Alex put herself together and then smiled. "I don't know. I do care about her but it seems to be getting away from both of us."

Olivia laughed. "That's relationships. Especially relationships that start in the workplace."

Alex smiled and kind of blushed at a thought she just had. "Is your friend Casey seeing anyone?"

Olivia shrugged. "I am not sure. I don't think so. No. She is available. Why do you ask?" Olivia looked suspiciously.

Alex rolled her head back to look away. "I don't know…I"

Olivia laughed. "God Alex! Tomorrow when we get to the courthouse just ask her yourself."

Alex laughed and playfully punched Olivia in the arm.

"I mean who knows how long you are going to be around anyway," Olivia said. "After all this is done they might send you to a completely different place anyway. So you better get on that if that is what you want."

Alex laughed, "I know what you mean."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex looked over at Casey at her desk. Antonio and Mike were sitting in there too. _Alone for five minutes! That's all I need!_ She sighed aloud.

Casey looked up at her. "You ok, Alex?"

Alex smile, "Yeah. I'm just tired and a little sick of all of this. I just want to nail this guy and get it over with."

Antonio looked up at Mike. "I'm tired too Miguel."

Mike nodded. "I'm going to take him home for the night. We'll see you in court in the morning."

Casey smiled. "Goodnight."

Alex waved the two of them. "See you tomorrow." She then turned and looked at Casey. She smiled at her sweetly.

_Alone at last!_ They both thought as big smiles came on both of their faces.

Casey cleared her throat and then turned away back to her computer for a moment to think about what may happen.

Alex took a deep breath and turned away from Casey for a moment as well.

"Do you want to get a drink," they said at the same time. They couldn't believe it. They laughed hysterically. They both got up from their seats and went out the door.

Casey locked her door behind them and they went out of the courthouse.

They walked into the bar and went over to a table. Casey pulled out a chair for Alex to sit. Alex smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

The waiter came over and looked at each of them. "Are you here for dinner or just for drinks?"

Alex looked at Casey and shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah."

"What'll it be?" He asked with a smile.

Alex looked at the menu for a minute, "A plate of spaghetti, _to share,_" she smiled at Casey.

Casey laughed.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Casey put her hand on the table and edged it closer to Alex.

Alex took a deep breath and turned away for a second.

Casey put her hand on Alex's hand. She smiled at her and stroked her hand gently.

Alex blushed and laughed a sweetly. "Casey."

Casey pulled her hand back and blushed too. "Sorry."

Alex shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I don't know what is coming over me. I just feel good with you. This is right. This, with you, here and now."

Casey smiled and moved closer. "This is right. You being here with me. This was meant to be. You were supposed to come back here for a reason more than just to put Liam Connors in jail."

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

Their meal came shortly thereafter and they ate and had a bottle of wine too.

Casey walked Alex up to her apartment. "I had a great night," she said softly.

Alex smiled and shuffled her feet a bit. "I did too, Casey."

Casey took Alex's hand and pulled her gently towards her. She kissed her on the cheek and then pulled back.

Alex blushed. "Goodnight, Casey."

Casey smiled and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow in court."

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

Casey began to walk away but then turned back. "You look beautiful tonight Alex."

Alex laughed nervously. "Thanks. So do you, Casey."

Casey turned and walked to the elevator. She stepped I n and turned to the door. She pumped her fist and yelled "Yes!".


	4. Chapter 4

Casey had a huge smile on her face the next morning at the courthouse.

Olivia walked up behind her hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey."

Casey turned around and smiled even wider at Olivia. "Hey, Olivia. Isn't it a great day?"

Olivia laughed. "It will be even greater if you nail the guy who shot Alex and Antonio."

Casey sighed. "Alex, isn't that a great name?"

Olivia busted out laughing. "Fun night?"

Casey had a dream state look in her eyes. "Uh huh."

The judge stepped into the room a minute later and everyone sat back down as she sat.

Alex then took the stand and said that she didn't see Liam Connors but she saw his gun and she knew he did it from the moment she saw his face.

The court went to recess and then it was Antonio's turn.

"Were you scared?" Antonio asked taking Alex's hand.

"Yes," she admitted. "He shot me too and I was a little afraid of seeing him. But now that my turn is over I feel much better."

Antonio looked up at Mike. "I'm ready." He said taking Mike's hand again and the court officer lead them in.

Alex turned to Olivia and smiled. "I just hate that this is all riding on the hands of a little boy."

Olivia nodded, "Me too Alex, me too." She sighed and waved to Alex as she went back into the courtroom herself.

Olivia rushed into Casey's office with two champagne bottles in hand. "Let's get this party started!"

They heard the knob to the door a minute later.

"Is that her?" Elliot said excitedly.

The WPP Agent walked into the room with a sad but straight look on his face.

"Where's Alex?" Elliot asked him.

"Alex and Antonio have been moved to new towns with new identities. She asked me to say goodbye to you all," he sighed.

Casey looked at him with sad eyes.

He waved for Casey to follow him out into the hallway.

She followed and gave him a stern look as she crossed her arms. "Where's Alex?"

The Agent put his palms out to signal for her to calm down. "She is safe. She wants to see you. She is at a hotel in Jersey. This is the address," he said handing her a slip of paper.

Casey nodded, "Thank you," she said softly. She rushed down the hall then down the stairs and out the door.

Casey knocked on the door. "Alex, it's me."

Alex opened the door slowly. "Casey," she said softly but excitedly. She threw her arms around her neck.

They walked into the small apartment and went to the couch.

Casey wrapped Alex in her arms. "Why do you have to leave again?" She whispered.

Alex took a deep breath in and then out. "It isn't safe for me here right now." She turned back to look into Casey eyes.

Casey put Alex's face in her hands. "I'll protect you," she said softly.

Alex moved closer to Casey and their lips met. She wrapped an arm around her neck and stroked the ends of her hair.

Casey put one hand on Alex's waist and the other rubbed up and down her back.

They moved apart to take a breath and then they just stared into each other's eyes. They held each other close and didn't let go. They fell asleep like that, just holding on tight to each other. They didn't want to let go, not yet, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex opened her eyes and smiled. She turned and looked Casey who was still fast asleep. She slowly got up and went to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and then went back to the bedroom. She changed out of her nice clothes that she had been in the day before into a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She went back into the living room as Casey was waking up.

"Hey," Casey smiled up at Alex.

Alex went over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey," she said putting an arm around her.

There was a knock at the door.

Alex got up and went over to the door. She looked through the peep hole: The WPP Agent! She opened the door and sighed aloud.

"Nice to see you too," he said shaking his head and walking in.

Casey looked at him, sad again. She was about to be into tears.

Alex went over to her and brought her close to her body. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She began to cry.

Casey held her tight and let her cry on her shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you, Alex."

Alex pulled back slowly. "I love you too, Casey."

The Agent took Alex's arm. "Time to go," he stated almost coldly.

Casey wiped the tears from Alex's face. "It's ok. Go. I love you. We will see each other again someday. I promise you that. Ok?"

Alex nodded and finally smiled. She leaned towards Casey and kissed her lips one last time. "I love you too." She walked out with the Agent and closed the door behind her.

Casey stood in the empty apartment just staring at the door, watching it, hoping that Alex would walk right back through the door any minute. She didn't.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I wasn't really into writing any more right now. I think I might write another chapter but I am not sure yet. I will leave it open to you imagination right now.


	6. Chapter 6

One Year Later…

Casey sat on the edge of Olivia's desk as she was talking to her and Elliot. "Do you guys have any plans for tonight?"

Elliot nodded but with a disgusted look on his face. "I have to go home and pick up Kathy for her doctor's appointment, again."

Olivia laughed. "If you are that annoyed why the hell are back with her in the first place? I like her to an extent but sometimes the way she drags you back into her little world just pisses me off."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Be your own man!"

Elliot waved them both off. "I know. I know. It's just she was the first person I loved and I always thought she would be the last and it has just been that way."

Casey laughed. "Dani Beck," she coughed mockingly.

Elliot punched her in the arm.

Olivia laughed. "Whoa, wait what! You and Dani Beck?"

"One kiss and you are still ratting on me!" He yelled at Casey.

"You kissed her and didn't tell me! You ass! I am supposed to be your best friend! You are supposed to tell me these things!" Olivia complained loudly.

Don walked out of his office and dropped a news paper on Elliot's desk.

"Huh?" Elliot said confused as Don walked out of the squad room. "What is this about?"

Olivia took the paper from Elliot and smiled.

_Drug Mogul Dies On Private Boat (Story on page 37)_

She turned the page and laughed at the picture that had been taken of her arresting Zapata. "Drug Mogul Zapata dies at the age of 45 on his private boat in the Caiman Islands from a single bullet to the head ruled self inflicted…No investigation will be done." She read aloud.

Elliot raised his arms in the air. "Yes!"

John and Fin gave each other a high five and a fist pound.

Casey laughed at all of their reactions. "Who was he, besides a drug smuggler? Why is this so important?" She asked taking the paper from Olivia.

Olivia took her to the side and looked deep into her eyes. "This means Alex will be coming home most likely," she whispered.

Tears swelled up in Casey's eyes. "Really?"

Olivia nodded with a big grin.

Casey went home after a while. She went up to the door to her apartment: OPEN! She slowly pushed the door open the whole way and looked around: NO ONE! "Hello!" She said and then waited for a response.

"Back in the bedroom!" Alex shouted down the hall.

Casey felt like she was going to cry again. She rushed down the hall and into the bedroom. She ran over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pressed her lips against Alex's.

Alex held her tight in her arms. "I missed you," she whispered as their lips separated.

Casey giggled. "I missed you too, Alex. I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you too," she smiled and caressed Casey's hair.

They collapsed into bed together and kissed some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sighed as she watched Alex and Casey walk into the squad room hand-in-hand. She turned her head towards her computer as to not stare. She was happy for them but…

"Liv," El said from behind his computer.

She snapped back and looked around her computer at him. "Yeah El?"

"Can we talk?" He said in his most serious voice.

She gulped. _Does he know? Did he see me staring? SHIT!_ "Ok," she said with a smile that anyone could look right through as fake.

They walked back to the hall and sat on the window sill.

She looked at him with sad eyes for a moment.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Which one?" He laughed at her.

She laughed as well making her become calmer. She looked away from him for a minute and looked at the door to the squad room. They were both standing there in plain view. "I don't know. I have liked Alex for a long time. When she left for WPP I didn't know what to do with myself. I was a mess for weeks. I never thought I would care about someone like that again. Then when Casey came and I got used to her being around instead of Alex I began to fall for her too."

Elliot laughed at her. He knew what it was to like to people at once. He loved Kathy for so long and then Olivia came into his life. When she came out to him for the first time he was a little heartbroken but he did get over her. When Kathy left him he re-fell for Olivia even though he knew she would probably never love him like that. "I understand how you feel Liv. It is a complicated thing, love. Now that Alex is home you don't know what to do. Now that she and Casey are together it is even more troubling."

Olivia shook her head. "You can't understand El. You have only ever been with one woman _besides__ your one night thing with Dani,_" she teased. "Don't bother with it. They are together and I am happy for them," she smiled, this time weakly.

Elliot turned away as to not show Olivia the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. How he felt since the moment she stepped into the squad room. "Liv," he called to her before she walked back into the squad room.

"Yeah El?" She said turning back to him.

"I have loved someone else," he admitted.

She smiled. "Me?"

He nodded and began to blush a little.

"I know you have always liked me. That's was why Kathy was always jealous that you spent so much time with me and not so much at home," she smiled teasing him again. "Don't tell Casey or Alex about what I said, ok."

He nodded again with a serious look on his face this time.

They both walked back into the squad room and went back to their desk.


	8. Chapter 8

John laughed and punched Elliot in the arm. "You want to scare her straight?"

Fin laughed along with him. He got up from his bar stool and turned. "Watch the original gangsta of love at work," he said instructing the guys to turn and look his way. He walked up to a blonde woman with huge breasts and spun into her line of view. "Hey," he started…

John and Elliot turned back to the bar and to their drinks.

Elliot took a sip of his beer. "You think it could happen?"

John looked up at him. "Huh? You and Liv?"

Elliot shrugged and bit and nodded. "Yeah well." He scratched his head and turned away from John for a moment.

Alex, Casey, and Olivia walked into the bar just then.

Olivia shook her head at Elliot. "Let me take you home. You look a mess," she said taking hold of his arm.

John nodded. "He's been throwing them down pretty hard tonight. That might be best."

Olivia took him down off of his stool and took him out the door.

Alex and Casey walked over to a table and sat down. They sat across from each other and stared longingly.

Alex leaned over the table and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," she whispered in her ear.

Casey smiled and kissed Alex's cheek and then her lips again. "I love you too," she said softly as she reached for Alex's hand. She squeezed it gently and lovingly.

Olivia helped Elliot get in the passenger's side of her car. "C'mon you," she said lifting his arm and then holding the back of his head so he wouldn't hit it on the inside of the door. "Let's get you home."

Elliot groaned and said something but it was not understandable. He smiled at Olivia as he finally sat down in the passenger's seat of her car. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Olivia laughed and smiled back at him. "I care about you El. You are my best friend. Nothing will change that about you and me. We are best friends until the end."

Elliot cocked his head. "I love you Olivia Benson," he said softly.

Olivia laughed again. "You're drunk," she said bluntly as she slammed the door. She walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

Elliot took her hand in his as she put the key in the ignition.

Olivia turned the key and took off away from the curb.

When they got back to Elliot's apartment Olivia got out and then helped Elliot out of the car. She helped him up the stairs to the front door and he fumbles with his hands as he tried to get his apartment key out of his pocket. He got them out and laughed at himself.

Olivia smiled. "Good night El."

Elliot took Olivia by the arm and then brought her close. He kissed her lips gently and then pulled away. He smiled at her and then turned back to his door.

Olivia was in shock and awe. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She just stood there staring at him. "I love you too Elliot," she said softly as so he could only hear that she had said something, but what.

Elliot turned to look at her. He touched her cheek gently, lovingly. He took her hand and then took her inside. He shut the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9 This Kiss

A/N: I was just listening to this song and I thought why not put it in this story just for the fun of it. I am going to do this last chapter of EO and then the rest is all AC from here on out. I just had to get this out of my system. LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own This Kiss or SVU!

Olivia looked deep into Elliot's bright blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look away. She sat on the edge of his bed as they came into his bedroom. He went over to his closet and took off his shirt. He threw it in his hamper and then began to unbuckle his belt.

Olivia giggled and then got up to go over to him. She shook her head no and then reached down to his belt. She pulled it off from around his waist. Then she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

He stepped out of them and then stared into her eyes as he stepped back for a moment.

She raised her shirt over her head and then pulled her skirt off.

He smiled. "How long has it been since you were with a man?" He asked softly.

She went over to him as to be barely inches away from him. "Too long," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. She then kissed his cheek and neck lovingly.

He moved his head to catch her lips in his. He let her tongue linger between his lips and then around his tongue.

_I don't want another heartbreak__I don't need another turn to cry__I don't want to learn the hard way__Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye__But you got me like a rocket__Shooting straight across the sky...__It's the way you love me__It's a feeling like this--__It's centrifugal motion__It's perpetual bliss.__It's that pivotal moment__It's Impossible__This Kiss, This Kiss__(Unstoppable)__This Kiss, This Kiss__Cinderella said to Snow White__How does love get so off course?__All I wanted was a white knight__With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.__Ride me off into the sunset__Baby, I'm forever yours__It's the way you love me__It's a feeling like this--__It's centrifugal motion__It's perpetual bliss.__It's that pivotal moment__It's Unthinkable__This Kiss, This kiss__(Unsinkable)__This Kiss This Kiss__You can kiss me in the moonlight__On the rooftop under the sky__You can kiss me with the windows open__While the rain comes pouring inside__Kiss me in sw__eet slow motion__Let's let every__thing slide__You got me floating, You got me flying__It's the way you love me__It's a feeling like this--__It's centrifugal motion__It's perpetual bliss.__It's that pivotal moment__It's Subliminal__This Kiss, This Kiss__**(It's Criminal)**__This Kiss, This Kiss_

Olivia put her hand on Elliot's chest as they lay in bed together.

Elliot wrapped his arm over Olivia's back. "I do love you Olivia, really," he said softly in her ear as he went to kiss her forehead.

Olivia shut her eyes softly and breathed in slowly and then let the breath out. "I love you too El. I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Casey came out of the bathroom and walked over to Alex lying on the bed watching TV. She lay down next to her and cuddled into her side.

Alex wrapped her arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you," she said softly in her ear. She held her closer and Casey turned back to look into her eyes.

Casey smiled as she stared longingly into Casey's eyes. She loved this, just being with her like this. She never wanted this moment to end. She wanted this right here to last forever. Casey leaned up and kissed Alex's lips gently. "I love you too," she whispered as she pulled back. "I love you Alex and I know I will love you forever no matter what," she began before she took a breath.

Alex smiled and she touched Casey's cheek as she turned to be right in front of her. She didn't say anything, she just let Casey continue.

Casey let the breath out and continued. "I want to be with you like this for the rest of our lives. I want us to commit to each other forever. I never want to let go. I want to wake up next to you and your beautiful eyes be the first thing that I see. I want to come to you in bed and hold you close as we fall asleep," she took another breath and let Alex take what she just said all in.

Alex took a breath as well. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She wanted to wrap her arms around Casey neck and kiss her hard on the lips. She wanted to touch her, feel her. She wanted to be with her intimately so bad. "I love Casey and I want all of that too," she said beginning to cry. She touched Casey's cheek again. "I want to be with you every second. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I am with at night. I want to be with you forever."

Casey smiled and took Alex in her arms. She kissed her and ran her hands down her back.

They fell back in the bed and held each other close for the rest of the night. They knew that doing anything else may spoil the beautiful moment. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11 Take Me Or Leave Me

Alex and Casey walked into the pool hall hand-in-hand.

The whole crowd of their friends began to scream and cheer. They clapped and stood around dancing and laughing.

Olivia went up to them and hugged each of them. As she stepped away from Alex, Alex gave her an evil eye and then flashed it towards Elliot who began to laugh hysterically.

Fin and John walked over to the entertainment system and John took out a CD and Fin laughed as he turned on the player and turned it to a _particular_ song…

_Maureen:__every single day,__i__ walk down the street__i__ hear people say 'baby so sweet'__ever since puberty__everybody stares at me__boys girls __i__ can't help it baby__so be kind and don't lose your mind__just remember that __i'm__ your baby_

Everyone ing the room began to laugh harder and louder.

"You guys are ass holes," Casey said to the men, actually laughing at their humor herself.

If Olivia and Alex had not been standing next to each other they both would have fallen over on to the floor because they grabbed each other's arm and were laughing so hard they may fall down no matter what they were hanging on to._take__ me for what __i__ am__who __i__ was __ment__ to be__and if you give a damn__take me baby__or leave me__take me or leave me_

"Who would be Maureen and who would be Joanna? I mean because they both are Attorneys. How would that work?" Don said laughing with his whole stomach.

"That's true," Elliot said nodding his head in agreement. "Joann was the lawyer and Maureen was an…odd person?"_Maureen:__a tiger in a cage__can never see the sun__this diva needs her stage baby__lets have fun__you are the one __i__ choose__folks will kill to fill your shoes__you love the lime light to now baby__so be mine but don't waste my time__cryin__' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'__take me for what __i__ am__who __i__ was __ment__ to be__and if you give a damn__take me baby or leave me__no way, can __i__ be what __i'm__ not__but hey, don't you want your girl hot?__oh__, don't fight, don't __loose__ your head__'cause every night who's in your bed?__who__who's__ in your bed?__spoken:__kiss__pookie_

Casey got on her knees in front of Alex and did a pouty face up at her. "Kiss pookie," she teased with the song.

The whole room went in an uproar with laughter again._Joanne: __it won't work__i__ look before __i__ leap__i__ love margins and discipline__i__ make list in my sleep baby__whats__ my sin?_

"I make lists in my sleep baby what's my sin?" Alex sang mockingly to the song as well.

_never__ quit__i__ follow through__i__ hate mess but __i__ love you_

"I hate mess but I love you," Alex said taking Casey in her arms.

_what__ do with my __improptu__ baby?__so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies__you got a prize but don't __compomise__your one lucky baby__joanne__: take me for what __i__ am__maureen__: a control freak__joanne__: who __i__ was __ment__ to be__maureen__: a snob yet over attentive__joanne__: and if you give a damn__maureen__: a loveable droll geek__joanne__: take me baby or leave me__maureen__: a anal __retentave__both: __thats__ it__joanne__: the straw that breaks my back__both: __i__ quit__joanne__: unless you take it back__maureen__: women what is it about them?__both__: can't live with them or without them_

"Can't live with them or without them," Alex and Casey sang together to the song.

Elliot took Olivia's hand before she fell over again.

_chorus: __both: take me for what __i__ am__joanne__: who __i__ was __ment__ to be__maureen__: who __i__ was __ment__ to be__and if you give a damn__joanne__: and if you give a damn then__take me baby, or leave me__maureen__:take__ me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me__both: take me baby or leave me__spoken: guess __i'm__ leaving __i'm__ gone!_

"We're gone," Alex and Casey playfully announced and they rushed out the door hand-in-hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Casey walked into the squad room with a tired, angry look on her face. She walked over to Olivia's desk and sat down on it. She took in a deep breath and then turned to look at her.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork. "Can I help you?" She laughed teasingly.

Casey shrugged. "That ass hole got away with raping his step-daughter!" She snapped. "What the hell is that?"

Olivia lowered her head. "I know you didn't get the ruling you wanted but at least he is in jail," Olivia began before Casey interrupted.

"For now! He will come back and he will come after her again!" She yelled before taking another deep breath. Her face turned bright red.

Olivia got up from her desk and took Casey by the arm. She took her into the back hallway so they could talk more privately without the whole unit staring at them. "Talk to me Case. I haven't seen you like this towards a case in a long time. What happened? What's wrong? Is Alex ok?"

Casey shook her head. "She might have to go back in Witness Protection," she said on the verge of tears.

Olivia looked at her wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what to say. "Oh-my-God Casey. I am so sorry. I had no idea. I thought that when Zapata died it was all over. What happened with that?"

Casey shrugged again. "Apparently he still has some guys out to get Alex no matter what. Even when he died he still was the boss. He called the shots before and after his death. They will stop at nothing to kill her, Olivia."

Olivia sat down on the window sill and thought about all of this for a minute. "Why? They already took her away once and that didn't do much the first time and now this. What proof do they have that people are still after her. What did they say? What did she say? Where is she now?" She said looking up at Casey.

"She is at our apartment _figuring things out,_" Casey said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Olivia wiped the tear away with her thumb and then brought Casey in to her. She held her close as Casey wept. She wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. She wanted to make her pain go away. Olivia kissed Casey on the forehead.

Casey lifted her head to look up at Olivia.

Olivia leaned down and their lips met softly.

Casey let Olivia in. She made her feel safe for even a moment in time. Then she pulled back and got up quickly. She looked at Olivia for another minute and then rushed away.

Olivia got up slowly after another minute of sitting there and thinking about what had just happened. She went back into the squad room and went back to her desk without saying a word of what had just happened.

A/N: This is all I could come up with for today! I am not in a good mood because of the Emmys last night! That just really ticked me off and I needed to give Olivia somemore credit so here it is!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

The WPP Agents walked into the apartment behind Alex. Alex looked at Casey with sad eyes. Neither of them knew what to say or do. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Alex then walked over to Casey and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. Casey embraced her back and smelled her hair and kissed her cheek. This moment was so precious and they wanted it to last forever.

"I love you so much Alex," Casey said with sadness in her voice.

Alex pulled back and looked at Casey. "This isn't goodbye. I'll come home to you. I promise you that I'll be back in your arms before you know it."

Casey let a smile leak out her lips. "Still not soon enough."

Alex smiled back. "I love you Casey."

They kissed each other lightly on the lips and then just like that Alex was gone.

Casey sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hand across Alex's pillow. She looked down at the nightstand and gazed at the pictures. She picked up the one of the tow of them with Olivia. Elliot had taken it randomly while they were just sitting in the squad room talking.

_Phone rings!_

Casey picks up the receiver on the second ring. "Novak," she said after clearing her throat and wiping a tear from her cheek.

Olivia sighed before speaking. "It's me Casey. Is Alex gone?"

Casey took in a deep breath. "Yeah," she nodded to herself. "Why didn't you come and say goodbye?"

Olivia shook her head. "I wouldn't have been able to live through that _again_."

Casey sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't worry about it. It is done and over with." Olivia paused. "I'm sorry Casey."

Casey closed her eye lightly. "Me too." She hung up the phone without another word.

A/N: Another short one I know but I had to get this one out of the way to make way for next one!

4 days until season 9 of SVU begins!


	14. Chapter 14 Candle In The Wind

Olivia walked into the silent apartment with Elliot right behind her. She expected to see Casey come running out of one of the back rooms and yell, _surprise_. Tell her that this was all just a bad joke to keep all of their spirits up and around. No one had seen Casey in three weeks. She had refused to come out of the apartment after Alex had left. Olivia walked slowly across the kitchen and was saddened to hear nothing but her own footsteps across the creaky floor boards.

Elliot came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. He gestured toward the bathroom and then walked in front of her.

Olivia stood back as Elliot opened the door.

Melinda looked up at Elliot with tears swelling in her eyes.

He had only seen her cry once and not like this. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Olivia stepped in and gasped.

Casey's lifeless body fell around her bathtub. Her legs and arms stretched out over the edge. Pools of blood ran across the floor from her sliced wrists.

_Goodbye Norma Jean__Though I never knew you at all__You had the grace to hold yourself__While those around you crawled__They crawled out of the woodwork__And they whispered into your brain__They set you on the treadmill__And they made you change your name_

Olivia ran out of the bathroom and out into the main hallway of the apartment building. She couldn't believe what she had just seen with her own two eyes. One of her closest friends was gone.

"Her girlfriend was taken into WP," she heard one of the EMT say. "I guess she couldn't live without her around."

Olivia wanted to scream. She wanted to hit the man for saying anything about Casey or Alex. Alex, _how would she find out? How could anyone tell her?__And it seems to me you lived your life__Like a candle in the wind__Never knowing who to cling to__When the rain set in__And I would have liked to have known you__But I was just a kid__Your candle burned out long before__Your legend ever did_

Alex stepped into Casey's office. She took a deep breath and then walked over to Casey's desk. She sat down at her desk and touched the keyboard of her computer. She looked to one side and saw a picture of the two of them and then to the other where she saw a picture of them with Olivia and Elliot. She kissed Casey's lips on the picture of just the two of them. She put the picture back down and then got up. She went over to the coat rack and picked off her jacket that had been hanging there. She took in the sight and the smell of it. _Loneliness was tough__The toughest role you ever played__Hollywood created a superstar__And pain was the price you paid__Even when you died__Oh the press still hounded you__All the papers had to say__Was that Marilyn was found in the nude_

Olivia fell to her knees in the middle of the apartment. She cried aloud and screamed.

Elliot knelt beside her and cradled her in his strong arms. He let her cry in his shoulder and he tried hard not to cry with her, trying to be strong for her, but he failed at that and then began to cry too._Goodbye Norma Jean__From the young man in the 22nd row__Who sees you as something as more than sexual__More than just our Marilyn Monroe_

Alex fell down beside Olivia and Elliot and held both of them.

No one spoke a word. All they could hear was their own breathing and the air conditioner kicking on.

Everyone in the room wept for their loss. The loss of a young woman not yet at her time. The loss of an ADA only reaching her prime.


End file.
